The Mated
by Breathe.The.Sea
Summary: Blood surged between her fingers, darkening her jeans until they appeared as if they had been streaked over with black paint. The vampire roared and Jacob returned the growl with one of his own. If it got close to the Swan girl, it would surely kill her. He crouched lower onto his haunches, holding his ground as he stared into those flickering crimson eyes.
1. Anticipating The Battle

**Chapter One: Anticipating Battle**

* * *

...

Jacob Black had always welcomed war but in battle, his passion rose unbidden. The vampires snarl trickled through his line of focus. It's sickeningly sweet scent assaulted his nostrils, fueling his already flaming desire to spill blood. Behind him, he could hear her ragged gasp, it was a desperate sound. One that made his nails reflexively dig into the dried earth beneath his paws in anger and fury. Jacob snarled hoarsely at the vampire again, mocking it and daring it to pass him. It was fast, a flurry of auburn hair that flickered like fire in waves of motion about its pale face but he could outrun it, he was faster.

For a moment Jacob second guessed himself, this was the Swan girl. She had big bad vampires of her own to protect her. His eyes strayed over to where she lay panting, her right hand pressed against the gashes in her thigh. Blood surged between her fingers, darkening her jeans until they appeared as if they had been streaked over with black paint. The vampire roared and Jacob returned the growl with one of his own. If it got close to the Swan girl, it would surely kill her. He crouched lower onto his haunches, holding his ground as he stared into those flickering crimson eyes.

_Jacob!_

Leah's cry sounded in his mind and he caught the large sandy figure of her wolf darting after him followed by several others.

Jacob's pack.

He watched as Leah pounced, long muscular limbs reaching and clawing as she tore curly strands of hair from the vampires' neck, throwing the chunk of flesh far out into the forest for it to be burned later. It was the only way to kill these bloodsuckers and not have them come back to life. More often than not, it was frustrating to have to go through the process of killing these blood suckers. Venom flew from the bloodsuckers' mouth and she swiped. But Leah was quick on her paws, avoiding each carefully placed swipe, always moving just a split faster than the vampire. She barked loudly, tearing another piece away and chucking it over her shoulder as Seth and Embry dove in for their own targets.

He took notice that many of the pack members weren't in attendance. Sam had probably sent these select few on patrol after him when he hadn't come back on time. He was always doing that, looking out for Jacob when he could very well handle his own. Jacob hissed, at the thought before making note to would speak with him later. Angrily, he leapt forward and took a chunk of the leeches leg, tossing it aside and digging in again, using his weight to push it down although it could send him flying if it wanted. The vampire showed no struggle which given the predicament was odd. But Jacob took advantage only moving aside when the rest of his brethren tore it to pieces, snarling and hissing as its marbled flesh was torn apart.

He raised his muzzle and howled in momentary triumph at the slight before him, reveling in their victory no matter how short lived it was. Leah nodded toward him with her large head, licking at her muzzle as the others gathered up small mounds of body parts, gagging around the rancid taste that surely filled their mouths.

The body was to be burned.

Jacob's head dropped low and he tested the air. A moan brought him back to earth, the Swan girl stared at him, her doe brown eyes wide. Curiosity pulled him by the ankles toward her, she didn't move away as he approached. Her breathing hitched but she remained still, blood streaming over her hand and into the ground, the sharp, coppery odor creating an intoxicating haze on his blood driven conscience.

_Jake?_

Seth's alarm pulled his gaze from the fallen Swan girl. Jacob bared his teeth at the smaller wolf and watched as he dropped onto his belly and inched closer, ears tucked submissively. Seth raised his muzzle and licked the underside of his jaw, eyes wide and questioning.

_Help the others_, Black ordered tersely gesturing with his nose to where the pack stood waiting, preparing to take the leeches body deep into the heart of our forest for burning. Seth looked shaken, dirt stained his muzzle and he inwardly questioned whether or not Jacob would harm the Swan girl. Jacob simply swatted at him with his tail in response, he would never kill a human for his own pleasure. Guilt and shame trickled through Seth's veins.

_It's alright Seth; I'll catch up with you later._

Seth whined at him but slunk away with the others, slipping beneath the cover of blackened pine trees.

Jacob waited until he could no longer hear the loud minds of his pack before taking a deep settling breath. Carefully, he stalked closer to the girl, ears dancing back and forth upon his head as he watched her struggle for breath, a mix of pain and terror fighting for its place upon high pale cheekbones. Deep gashes remained from where the vampire had struck her when Jacob had first found her; flurries of pale broken skin covered in blood oozed a dark unsettling red. It was drying but she would need stitches. He growled; frustrated at just how petty and fragile the human body was.

How she has gotten down here to begin with was beyond him. This part of their territory was only accessible through a steep, unwelcoming trail. Why she had decided to come here was questionable. She was protected by the Cullen clan, Quileute's mortal er immortal enemies.

They were leeches and quite obviously they had taken quite the shine to the human girl. Apparently their leash on their new pet had been loosened too much. She tried to move but gasped as her elbows have out, collapsing even further onto the forest floor on her back as dirt puffed up into the air. His eyes moved toward her face, watching as her eyes shimmered with flecks of gold a color that appeared to fight with the predominant dark brown. Even writhing, Jacob couldn't help but grudgingly realize that this pathetic little thing was beautiful, delicate muscles clenching and unclenching against her feeble effort to sit back up and scamper away, high cheekbones that looked as if they'd break if stroked the wrong way. Sweat dewed her forehead and shone like silver water against her skin.

It was his duty as beta of his pack to see her off to safety. He couldn't let this delicate thing die here especially after fighting to save her in the first place.

He switched forms, quickly pulling on the pants tied around his ankle. She squeaked either at the sight of his naked body or at the sight of him changing forms and he glanced over. Her eyes widened when she took notice that the hefty wolf that had just been eyeing her was no longer. Jacob dropped beside her onto his knees, hesitating when he wished to reach for her, surprised to feel his own arms trembling.

Her rasping breath pulled me away from his thoughts and Jacob tilted his head as her high yet gentle voice filled his ears.

"What are you?" She stared at me with a look of disbelief. Jacob shook his head and held a finger to his mouth, scooping her up into his arms to trudge back up the path she had surely taken to wandering down from. He would take her to the Cullen's, even with all this blood they were the only option without exposing our kind. Word around our land was that their clan leader was a doctor, a damned good one at that. He would know what to do.

...

The journey to the Cullen estate wasn't a long one. Five minutes at most seeing as though he was able to jog through the forest undisturbed by the comfortable traffic of our small town, Forks. The girl in his arms groaned in pain, clutching into his chest as he skidded to a halt. She was probably nauseous from moving so fast, judging by her shallow breathing and unfocused brown orbs. Jacob knocked politely on the glass door just on the porch, fighting the urge to just leave her here for them to find on their own.

The air was sticky sweet with her scent, they would find her if he did choose to simple leave.

He had only dared to venture onto the Cullen land once before, it was for a meeting between our tribe and their clan. They had never been close enough to the Cullen manor to see what it looked like.

Jacob supposed his imagination didn't do the place much justice. Where he had expected to see cobwebs and darkened Victorian windows covered by heavy red drapes there were high arched pieces of glass fused together to give a view of the outside world. The lawn was well groomed, sprinkled over with beds of roses and jasmines that grew against the flow of moonlight.

The door was pulled open and he stiffened, coming face to face with an auburn haired leech whose eyes ventured toward the Swan girl before they flew up to his. They were a bright colored topaz, shaded over by furrowing eyebrows that only deepened the intensity of his face when they swept over his skin. His skin was incredibly pallid in color, even more so than the Swan girl. Jacob blinked at him, not instantly recognizing him from any exchange between his people and his own. He mentally urged the leech to speak or better yet just take the girl from his arms and slam the door in his face.

But he didn't.

So Jacob stood there before him, immersed in awkward silence. He shifted the girls' weight into his arms, holding her out to the man before him. He took her into his arms without a word to Jacob, cradling her gently but his eyes never left Jacob's. Jacob took in his chiseled jaw and slender nose before letting his eyes meet the leeches again. There was something hidden behind them that he couldn't detect, he had seen that look before. But only bet-"She's wounded" Jacob stuttered out, managing to find his voice. The vampire nodded at him, still not moving. Jacob dusted his bloody hands onto his jeans, feeling as if the vamp were probing him for something more. What it was Jacob wasn't sure, why he even questioned this leeches motives was beyond him.

Jacob was here on the enemies' territory standing before Dracula himself, exposed and without any protection. Surprisingly enough, the leech made no move to harm him, probably because his arms were currently occupied. So, Jacob made no move to leave either, although his desire to do so was overwhelming.

He'd never been so fearful, it was stupid if him to venture all this way without his pack.

"You're a Quileute" the man said in a terse manor, one that left no room for argument. Jacob let his eyes leave the vamps, twisting his nose against the disgusting smell that wafted from the house. Topaz eyes were questioning, eyebrows arching marginally. If Jacob hadn't been paying such close attention he wouldn't have noticed the change. "Thank you" the vamp whispered, almost too low for Jacob to hear. Cullen hesitated in the doors threshold, opening his mouth to speak but closing it before the words could form on his tongue. Jacob waited politely for a moment, his mother would have been proud at how patiently he remained. The leech decided against himself and without another word, Cullen shut the door in his face.

Jacob simply rolled his eyes and sprinted off into the forest, pants ripping as he phased.

…

When Jacob opened the front door to his house, his body went rigid. The scent of visitors was heavy in the air. Fine wine, aged books: William Black had a scent that exuded luxury. His pets however filled the house with an unbearable odor that smelled vaguely of burning hair.

"Jacob?" his father's voice dripped with faux sweetness and he ground his teeth together. He could taste the scent of his fathers beloved body guards as well as smell them. It was pungent, acidic and vile. But Jacob kept his poise, maneuvering into the kitchen where he would certainly find his father folded neatly onto a barstool with a tumbler of vodka clenched into his meaty fist. When he walked through the threshold, Jacob was surprised to find him at the kitchen table, he hadn't sat there since his mother's death when Jacob was six.

His hands were steepled just under his leathery chin, black tailored suit upon his shoulders although he tie was loosened about his neck. Jacob found it strange to see even just that piece of fabric out of place as his father was rarely unkempt.

His father remained impossibly still; posture perfect with his unruly curls fastened into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. Beneath his suit he wore his crisp white oxford dress shirt; it was high collared and covered the scar he had received long ago. He always dressed nice, today was no different.

"Sit son" he gestured to the chair opposite of him. Jacob sucked in his cheeks, biting at the insides until he tasted copper. He pulled out the chair, crouching rather than sitting in it. Jacob couldn't feel at ease when his father's bodyguards hovered just over his shoulder. He secretly wondered if his father knew about him crossing the border line onto the Cullen estate.

"Sam told me about your little run in with a leech on our land" he smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "While I'm proud that you managed to take care of the problem on your own, I cannot have his son harmed weeks before the union".

Jacob repressed the urge to roll his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Silently he ran his tongue against his teeth, feeling his canines sharpen as the tickling rumble of a growl rose in his chest. He was to be mated by the end of April by the Alpha of his pack. He had no say in the matter but made his distaste toward old Quileute custom well known. His father truly didn't care either way, Sam would become his mate whether he wanted it or not.

"I thought you might be pleased with the match his dear son" he had said. "You are far more powerful than Sam. Even he can admit that. Together you can make children who can carry on our legacy."

Jacob's jaw clenched, but he met his father's eyes without blinking. "I respect Sam. He is a friend, an ally. We will be fine." Well he was as close to a friend as one could get with a guy like himself Jacob supposed. When Sam watches him, he felt like the prey, he whispers dirty things in Jacob's ear after phasing and stands too close before they jump off the bluffs of the cliffs on hot days. Jacob had originally thought that being the rational one in their relationship wouldn't be a difficult task. But Sam doesn't like playing by any rules.

"Just fine?" his father echoes. "You don't desire him even in the slightest? I find that hard to believe. Joshua would be rather unpleased to hear that you scoff at his heir". Well groomed fingers drum out a beat on the wooden table top. Jacob stares at the floor, licking at the blood still pooling onto his tongue. He has already made his distaste for Sam well known and didn't wish to voice his opinion upon deaf ears. It didn't matter what he thought anyway, did it?

"If you will excuse me father" Jacob got up from his seat, ignoring the warning hisses immerging from the bodyguards throats. They would pick up this discussion later, as they always did. His father wouldn't let it go until Jacob was thoroughly fucked to kingdom come by Sam come spring. He wouldn't let it go until Jacob, the true Alpha of Quileute legacy was barring a child.

Swell.

...


	2. And So We Meet Again

**Chapter Two: And So We Meet Again**

* * *

…

Breakfast the following morning was spent alone hunkered over a bowl of soggy cereal. Jacob's father had left around five to start off his day by visiting with the other elders of the tribe and he wouldn't return until seven this evening if he returned at all. He wasn't too fond of spending time with Jacob, hasn't been fond of doing such ever since his sisters moved out and his mother passed. Jacob couldn't blame him either way and was happy for the alone time. They never truly got along anymore regardless. Not with him forcing the idea of mating down Jacob's throat with every breath he exhaled. They were at opposite ends of the universe and they liked it that way, the further they were from one another, the better.

Jacob didn't even look up when the backdoor creaked open. He could smell the scent of black coffee from miles away and it was easy to detect just who had entered. "Well don't you look like the poster child for beauty this morning" Leah barked, taking the chair across from him and straddling it. Her coffee cup plunked down on the table, its contents licking the brim before disappearing back into the plastic depths. Jacob rolled his eyes at her, spooning up another hearty mouthful of cereal to avoid having to respond. She wasn't the easiest girl to deal with but they got along to an extent. She squinted her eyes at Jacob, deflecting his nonchalant chewing with a cold glare.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" she asked, throwing back the last dregs of coffee with a hearty swallow. Her hair flew about her shoulders with the movement, smacking against the bright cream colored birth mark that was settled between the creases of her breasts. It was in the shape of the crescent moon, a ridge of flesh that stood out father than her normal smoothed skin, she exposed it like a battle wound and it intrigued the male population all the more.

Leah knew that she was attractive; she had most of the male population smushed under her fingertips and took advantage of that fact to the upmost extremes at times. "To home." Jacob swallowed, standing and dumping his bowl into the sink. He would have time for chores later. He retrieved his keys from the glass bowl perched on the counter, spinning on his heel to find Leah looking at him with arched eyebrows. She wanted to inquire for more information but he couldn't allow that. If she knew that Jacob took that poor little mistake of a girl to the Cullen's house without any protection, she would rat him out to Sam who would eventually tell Jacob's father.

He didn't like his father as it was, to have him in his personal business was a no no.

"You want a ride or not?" Jacob asked, jingling his keys.

…

They tore out of the driveway and Leah gripped at the dashboard, gritting her teeth and cursing. She had refilled her coffee cup before they left and the entire car smelled of it. The scent of burned rubber thankfully overpowered the scent though and Jacob flashed Leah a dimpled grin when she cut him a sideways glare.

"Just because you have a death wish doesn't mean that I do, slow the fuck down!" she yelped as Jacob cut off another car when veering off the reservation. They attended Forks High school, all of the tribe kids did. Their parents had made a union decision to transfer all of their children involved in pack affairs over here when the Cullen's moved back from wherever they had ventured off to. Jacob didn't really need a high school education considering that all his future obligations didn't require a high school education but he complied with his father's orders simply because there wasn't much else to do around the reservation besides fix up old vans and business cars.

"That's what the seatbelt is for Leah".

Jacob could almost hear her rolling her eyes as she drew in a frustrated breath.

…

They parked in Forks Highs parking lot near the entrance way, farther away from the double doors than the other cars. The weather was still gloomy, sticky almost with the rain that was sure to come. Other students huddled together in the parking lot, giggling and gossiping all around them in that human way they possessed. If Jacob were to stop and think about his packs situation he would assume that another reason why they were transferred here was not only because of the Cullen's, but what they represented.

They were monsters, blood suckers who had the audacity to try and live amongst the well…living. How they controlled their bloodlust was admirable but that didn't take away from the fact that they are what they are. Wolves are the protectors of the humans, the pack must keep them out of harm's way and most importantly (although Jacob hates to admit it), they must protect the Swan girl. She was the only idiot stupid enough to be so intrigued by the supernatural that she fell head first into their trap. They didn't love her, she smelled nice to them sure but they didn't love her. The pack was just here to make sure that those bloodsuckers didn't get the idea in their heads to slurp on her slender neck when they craved a midnight snack.

"I'm getting Paul to drive me home" Leah gruffed, punching Jacob's side playfully and skirting away from him before he could return the favor. "You wound me" Jacob clutched at him chest. "You would rather have temperamental, hormone driven Paul drive you home than me? That hurts Leah; I though what we had was special."

"It was before you decided to kill me! You spilled his coffee you arrogant shit!" they walked through the metal double doors of the school together, down the long row of senior lockers. The smell of school that tended to greet him every day had changed somehow, the acrid floor polish was familiar but there was something that was off. Something had certainly changed.

"Yo Jake! Leah! Wait up!" heavy footfalls pounded through the full hallway as he and Leah waded through the masses. He glanced over his shoulder to find Quil and Embry dashing through the entrance way after him, their book bags dangling on their right shoulders and bouncing in sync with one another. Jacob smiled at them, turning down the hall toward the junior lockers were he could retrieve his first period books. Leah leaned casually against the metal lockers next to Jacob's, her long tanned legs stretched rather sensually as she picked at her nails, feigning boredom. She knew that eyes were on her, with the humans, eyes were always on them, but she never let on to that. Or, she simply didn't care.

Jacob changed out his books from last night and stuffed them into his locker, slamming it shut as he clutched his English textbook in his hand. He was taking classes with seniors all this year, his counselor had taken notice to his grades and thought that it would be a wonderful fucking idea to get him to graduate a year ahead of schedule. The casual buzz of conversation that zipped through the hallway hushed slightly and Leah straightened from her casual pose. Jacob stiffened, he knew what that meant.

_He_ was nearby, coming toward them even.

Jacob slung his bag over his shoulder, taking a breath, hating how his heart picked up pace as he looked for him.

For Sam Uley.

The crowd of students parted straight down the middle for our Alpha without really meaning to. He was there, flanked by Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Collin and Brady, moving in tight formation as people pressed themselves back against the lockers to make room. He moved as though he owned the entire school and all of the people in it. His head was held high and although Jacob surpassed him in height, he made Jacob feel small. His dark brown eyes darted from side to side, always wolf like, always predatory in movement. When he found Jacob, Sam cocked half a smile and Jacob challenged Sam's gaze with one of his own. He wouldn't dream of letting Sam see him look fearful, he may be Alpha but he was born to be the leader, Jacob would never fear him even when he tried to make Jacob do so.

Leah moved herself closer, fingers touching the inside of Jacob's palm. He could feel her breathing heavily onto his shoulder blade through the thin cotton of his gray t-shirt. She was nervous, her heart beat was irregular. He could hear it pounding through her delicate rib cage. Once upon a time, she had the silliest crush on Sam Uley. He was her everything, she spent hours upon hours stalking him, blogging about him, squealing over the phone with Jacob until the wee hours of the morning. That spell was broken along with her faith in men shortly after she phased for the first time. She doesn't talk about any boys in particular anymore. Sometimes she jokes that she's fucking Paul when Jacob knows that it's far from the truth. She can barely stand Paul, being near him takes too much work as it is.

All movement in the hall stilled, it was as if time had frozen. Whispers traveled from mouth to ear, but no one dared to breathe. Jacob stood taller, feeling Leah stand to his side, straightening her back. Jacob's lips twitched into a smile when Sam broke their staring match first, he had submitted, for now. Jacbo caught the eye of Quil through the throng of students as he approached with the rest of the pack. "Get out of here. I need to speak with Jacob." Sam shrugged his shoulders and the silence was broken. People scampered away and the rest of our pack disappeared along with them. Leah stayed behind, her nails itching their way across Jacob's palm as if she were asking for his permission to excuse herself.

Either that or she was struggling against the Alpha order.

"Go" Sam raised an eyebrow at her. She ducked her head and dashed after the others, her hair creating a cape of black by her shoulders. She hated leaving Jacob alone with him, that much he already knew but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"You have been distant lately, want to tell me why?" he asked, hooking a finger under Jacob's chin. Jacob pressed hisself against his locker, squaring off his shoulders. "Is there something that you need?" he inquired, watching as Sam laughed at him.

"Oh, come on Jakey. I thought we were friends?"

"We aren't friends Uley." Jacob let those words hang between them, hoping to get a reaction that satisfied him. Instead, Sam simply shook his head and sighed as if Jacob were being some charming yet disobedient pet. "Our elders are preparing the union as we speak, your father appeared at his doorstep at an ungodly hour this morning looking dashing as always." Jacob rolled his eyes, ever the kiss ass he was.

Sam leaned a bit closer, his smile slowly becoming a grin. "In order for this transition to go successfully we have to work together this week", Sam straightened, fingering the fly away strands of hair that were hanging at Jacob's shoulders. Sam's hair was cut short, like most of the pack members. Jacob for one had refused to cut his, sure his wolf hated it but as a human, he liked it best. Leah hadn't cut hers either, she didn't plan on doing so in the foreseeable future, either.

Goosebumps rose at Jacob's neck as Sam's curious fingers tickled at the skin there. "How do we go about doing that?" Jacob asked, watching Sam's shoulders tighten. Sam moved a step away. He was nervous.

"Spend more time together, merge," he said. Jacob pulled his lip between his teeth and nodded. It was a good idea although he didn't want this union thing to progress. Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry were more loyal to him than they were to Sam. As Alpha, surely that made Sam slightly uneasy. But, they had to get the pack to work as one centralized unit, union or not.

"Your father also expressed his concerns about his…."

Jacob arched an eyebrow, watching Sam struggle to find the right word. He could choose one for him but Sam wouldn't see the humor in that. "Fidelity." he bit down on the word harshly and Jacob chuckled. Sam's eyes glowed at the sound of his laughter but a worried crease settled into the crevice of his brow.

"Serves you right" Jacob poked at his chest. "You go after anything with legs and a pulse."

He flashed Jacob a wicked grin. "You're not entirely wrong about that but you see… I go after men only." He whispered the words as if it were their dirty little secret, and maybe it was. He carded a hand through Jacob's waves and pressed a hand to his temple.

"I would never leave you for anyone else."

Jacob swallowed at his declaration. How could he be so sure? They hardly knew each other, his eyes didn't mean it. He probably wasn't even entirely certain why he had said that to begin with. And so Jacob punched him, to be rid of the awkwardness. It had no effect on him but he laughed that hearty carefree laugh anyway, wrapping Jacob's wrist into a vice grip.

"That wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do" Sam tutted, leaning forward to brush his lips against Jacob's earlobe. Jacob rolled his eyes, relieved to be back on track. He don't enjoy the sentimental talk, makes him all kinds of uncomfortable…as you can clearly see. "Anyway, are we hanging out or what?" Sam released his arm, leaving the scent of sandalwood and cinnamon in his wake. He moved a bit closer and Jacob swallowed but nodded, maybe it was for the best.

"It will have to work." Jacob agreed, their pack could only become stronger by sticking together.

"Great." Sam pulled back and smiled at him, a smile that reached his eyes. "Catch you later Jakey."

He pranced out of his way before Jacob could trip him. From where Jacob stood, he could hear Sam's laughter as he ran down the hallway to his first class of the day. Jacob glanced at the clock ticking ominously on the wall and cursed.

Shit, he was going to be late.

...

Jacob bolted for his desk as the final morning bell sounded off. Mr. Vernon wasn't too pleased at his tardiness but he would let him slide, Jacob was his favorite student. Beside him, Leah clicked her tongue impatiently, she wanted details about what had happened out in the hallway. Jacob wasn't prepared to enlighten her with anything, she would find out soon enough.

Up front Mr. Vernon cleared his throat. "Gents, Ladies. Eyes up here if you would be so kind."

Leah clenched her fists into balls on the top of her desk, knuckles whitening. Her eyes were locked on the front of the classroom, a low growl filtering through her lungs. Jacob was the only one who heard it but in the silence that it followed, it was alarmingly loud. "Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen will be transferring into our class today, you have seen them around campus many times before so make them at home." Mr. Vernon peered at Jacob and Leah from over the lenses of his thick wire framed glasses. Leah's hand came to grasp Jacob's forearm and she squeezed it tightly, fingernails digging into the skin like daggers. Jacob winced, certain that he had lost some skin although he knew that it was highly unlikely.

Jacob froze, bringing his eyes up toward the front of the classroom to find a familiar head of auburn hair standing there. He had seen that face the night before but it was too dark for him to make out all of his features.

_He's beautiful isn't he?_ Jacob thought to himself. Their eyes met then and for a minute Jacob could have sworn recognition passed there too. It obviously worked both ways. But Jacob looked away, shaking off the feeling. He was a leech, nothing more and nothing less. His presence was nothing but a nuisance. The air was filled with his heavy smell, he smelled of sugary sweets. The ones that the old witch in the fairy tales used to fatten up those poor children before killing them.

_Oh what a gruesome thought process._

"Take a seat somewhere please" Mr. Vernon continued, his voice fighting against the now frantic whispers of giggling girls who eyed Edward up and down. The little pixie girl, Alice -Jacob supposed her name was- bobbed up and down beside Edward, linking her small hand in his and leading him to the six or seven desks that were empty near the back of the room.

Jacob leaned against the window heavily, grateful that Leah finally let go of his arm and settled for balling up her fists instead. She wasn't happy out this out of the blue classroom arrangement, she wasn't happy at all.

...


	3. Lab Partners

**Chapter Three: Lab Partners**

* * *

...

"I'm not saying that I hate the vampires." Leah muttered under her breath, sparing the group in question a look over her tray of food. Jacob's eyebrows twitched at the proclamation but he refrained from saying anything in response. And instead opted not to call her out on the rather blatant lie.

She hated the Cullen's, that much was obvious. Although she never outwardly stated that she despised the fact that they were here and the pack had to dwell within the same vicinity as they did, it was rather apparent. She hated that their very presence made the kids from the Rex, well, shape shifters. Jacob merely bit the inside of his cheek to hold back the overwhelming urge to snicker at her declaration.

"Sure sure." He shrugged in response, handing the haggard looking lunch lady his fees before striding off toward the usual lunch table by the doorway with Leah hot on his heels.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She hissed, slamming her plate down onto the table and sending its contents into the air if only for a moment. Jacob rolled his eyes and sank into his chair, taking in the familiar faces that framed his lunchroom peripheral.

Embry and Quil were already seated, having what appeared to be a heated argument over something only they understood. Beside them were a few people he hadn't expected to see. His jaw clenched reflexively as he stared into the eyes of Sam who had already been looking in his direction with heavy eyelids. The Alpha stopped mid chew and gave him a sly wink before swallowing the remains of what could possibly have been his sixth burger –judging by the other balled up wrappings on his tray-.

If the humans suspected anything, it was probable that they thought everyone from the Rez had tape worms.

The rest of the pack never sat near Jacob's immediate group. They usually occupied the corner, whistling at girls in short skirts and threatening any jocks who dared to venture within five feet of their table.

Sam flashed Jacob a satisfied smile, stretching back rather languidly in his chair as his hands gripped the edges of the table. Leah let out a harrumph as her gaze went from Jacob's face to where Sam and his posy crowded together. Jacob shook his head at her and she pursed her lips into a thin line, pushing her tray away.

She knew it unwise to speak.

Sam had stated earlier that he wished for the pack ot join forces both in and away from school grounds and this was just one way of doing that.

Leah hissed low beneath her breath as Paul inclined his chair closer to hers. He flashed her a set of pearly whites, slipping an arm around her shoulders as he absently munched on what appeared to be a fistful of fries.

Leah refrained from moving the hand in question as that would possibly lead to dislocating it and startling half the humans in the room when Paul pushed it back into place with a raucous laugh. On a good day, the two of them "got along" and Jacob was using that term loosely.

Leah tolerated Paul's existence well enough however, considering her new classmates were leeches, Jacob allowed the not so subtle kick under the table that was aimed at Paul's shin.

She was having a tough day after all.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Jacob asked smoothly, feigning nonchalance like a pro. Sam's lips twisted up into a crooked sort of false smile and he slurped absently at the droplets that remained at the bottom of his apple juice before settling the carton down.

"Calm down, princess." He said after swallowing. "I am just carrying out the plan. We are going to join forces here immediately, especially when considering we will be seeing a lot more of one another in the nearby future."

Inwardly Jacob groaned at that. Sam's idea of bonding time required adrenaline pumping action and or half-naked bodies twerking around him…

This was definitely going to suck.

…

When Jacob arrived to Organic Chemistry, Sam was already setting up their lab station for experimentation. This was thankfully the only class they shared together and after much begging and puppy eyed stares, Jacob had given in and become Sam's lab partner. He was quickly surprised to note that Sam was actually a genius. He no longer fit the stereotype of the beefy no common sense wolf boy Jacob had thought him to be when they were assigned as mates all those months ago.

Jacob strode towards him, dropping his bag on the tiled floor. His eyes cut a glance toward the front of the room to where he would surely find the blonde Cullen and her giant black haired counter-part nestled close together. True to form, they were there working diligently and speaking in hushed tones.

They had been in Jacob's class all year and he didn't mind their presence all that much. He knew very little about them, didn't care to know more than he already did. They were seniors, they were together and they were vampires, ideally that was all he figured he needed to know on _that _particular subject.

He sighed, tuning his thoughts back to his own station of crazy.

He didn't have the time to think about _them._

"Hi." Jacob said as he plopped himself into the available stool next to Sam's.

"Jakey." Sam grinned in response, tugging on his hair for good measure before pulling Jacob's stool closer to his. Jacob swatted his hands away and leveled him with a half-hearted glare before reaching underneath the desk to retrieve his books from the shelving unit. They were currently working on a chromatography lab and Jacob was convinced that their teacher, Mr. Hobbes, was adamant on pretending that all of his lab experiments where uniquely his own –and not just stolen from the other chem teachers before him-.

"So I was thinking." Sam began, gathering various materials from the shelves beside the lab table.

"Well that can't be good." Jacob interrupted, flipping lazily through his workbook as the skimmed over the instructions.

"Oh haha." Sam rolled his eyes. "On a more serious note, due to…yesterday's incident, I think that we should change shifts for patrol tonight." Jacob tensed marginally, fingers tightening around the pages that slid through his fingers. While he understood Sam's apprehension toward him working alone, had Leah not shown up when she did, saving that human girl would have proven to be quite difficult. But Jacob was perfectly capable working solo. He had run the perimeter plenty enough to know the ins and outs.

"I can handle myself, Sam. I do not need protection."

"But that's where you're wrong." Sam rebutted with a terse whisper. "You are going to get yourself hurt one of these times if I don't-"

"Don't what, watch over my every move? I have functioned perfectly fine prior to our parents _agreement_ and will continue to do so until we are paired together."

Sam stiffened. "Fine." He, snatched the workbook from Jacob as he began to work with the filter paper.

…

Class dragged onward, tense and incredibly awkward. Their conversation was limited to monosyllabic questions and abrupt replies on either side. They finished quickly in the silence however, which was surprising. Typically they were too busy fighting or Sam was too occupied with attempting to feel Jacob up that they didn't have much time to focus on the actual assignment. Jacob was grateful for the silence although he was well aware that their little tiff would soon claw its way back to the surface and they would be bickering again rather soon.

"Sam." A breathy voice slithered in through Jacob's train of thought. Sam was setting out the filter paper to dry, jotting down some unintelligible scrawl in the margins of his workbook but he smirked at the sound. Jennifer Callum made move to sit on the edge of the neighboring desk, flashing a smile that was more carnivorous than sensual. She was one of those girls who was under the illusion that if she showed enough cleavage she could get anyone she wanted. It was a notion that was mainly true. Jacob hated her for obvious reasons... Not that he liked Sam.

Jacob rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock over Mr. Hobbes desk. The school day was coming to an end, which was rather fortunate for him.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Callum asked, tone nonchalant. "A couple of us are headed to the malt shop on Main Street."

Jacob closed his books and made move to approach the assignment slot, toting his complete lab list along with him.

"Sorry, Jen but I already have plans tonight."

Jacob inwardly cursed his heightened hearing. He stepped over the idle book bags and feet that were in his path and inserted his homework into the slot, earning a small smile from Mr. Hobbes who nodded him off. "I see that working with Mr. Uley has proven to be beneficial to the both of you." He grinned from behind his large lensed prescription glasses.

"You could say that." Jacob shrugged, spinning on his heel to find two sets of rather curious topaz eyes on him. Those eyes followed his retreat toward his desk.

Sam had finished dismissing Jennifer's advances and was beginning to clean up his things. He didn't say anything to Jacob when the final bell rang, instead he picked up his things, turned in his report and disappeared in the tide of humans that were already filling the hallway with laughter.

…


End file.
